mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Stream Archive: The 2014 Streams
This page is under construction until the end of 2014. January 2014 Twitch rec. ID: none (deleted) Date and Time: Fri Jan. 17th Approx. 20:00 GMT-6 Title: none Length: unknown Description: none Summary: Quasi-depressing stream, a too-sleepy-to-function Mike tries some games, but fails to get them to work, eventually settling on playing Prinny 2 on the PSP emulator. The titular creatures' annoying vernacular of tacking 'dood' onto the end of every sentence infects the chat, bringing much annoyance to Hatter, especially from Uiae's part. Mike slogs through it whilst in a somewhat depressing mood, which spreads onto the others. In the end this stream is best forgotten. Twitch rec. ID: 496353729 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 18th 20:40:40 GMT-6:00 Title: Prinny 2 Stream Pt. 1 - 1/18/14 Length: 05:28:49 Description: I'm not very good at it, so yeah, surprise there. I know. Summary: ...unfortunately, Mike decides to dedicate the entirety of the next day's stream to Prinny 2 as well. There are some fanart showcases, but otherwise it's pretty dull and reminiscent of the previous night's fiasco. Twitch rec. ID: deleted (née 497917357) Date and Time: Fri Jan 24 19:44:32 GMT-6:00 Title: Say "Oh, THIS game"; Win a PRIZE! Length: 04:22:51 Description: none Summary: To the chagrin of all sane people in the chat, Mike returns to the pengins. This time he's at least censored the word dood in the chat, and gets mad when people find easy workarounds. Tolah gets chewed out for overreacting and leaves. After a while, Mike gets annoyed at how people keep finding workarounds to his dood censor and becomes determined to censor every variation. He doesn't succeed. Eventually he gets to the end, but he spends an hour on Lord Junkie and another half hour on Junkie Etna. Then he maliciously continues playing, showing off Laharl Prinny and Asagi Wars mode, but mercifully ditches the game before too long. Then he whines about a meeting he's apparently being forced to attend the next day really early in the morning, then proceeds to not go to bed and test out a bunch of PSP games and doing nothing else before killing it. Twitch rec. ID: 498232934 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 25th Title: 1/25/14 Length: 01:45:18 Description: As boring as it sounds. Summary: What are Prinnies? No idea. Anyway, Mike plays some backup games he has, including a shitty SCP game, shitty horror game, some turn based RPGs he quickly gives up on, then loads up some links with pain clips from youtube. He chews on chips and celebrates the fact that he's not at work. A bit into it he decides to take a short break. Twitch rec. ID: 498259862 Date and Time: January 26, 2014 Title: Toilet in Wonderland Pt. 1 - 1/25/14 Length: 01:31:03 Description: Feat. 100% Constipation! Summary: After Mike gets back, he visits deviantArt, looks up fetishes, reads a disgusting fanfic, then proceeds to set up Toilet in Wonderland. The game turns out not to suck and Mike plays it til the end of the stream, quitting when he gets tired but promising to continue the following day. Twitch rec. ID: 498476774 Date and Time: Sun Jan. 26th Title: Toilet in Wonderland Pt. 2 - 1/26/14 Length: 02:39:21 Description: Probably the greatest game ever made in RPG Maker. Summary: Mike starts an early stream to keep playing Toilet in Wonderland. After getting the true ending, he has trouble sending the music folder to Kissarmy, attempts unsuccessfully to edit one of the tracks to loop better, then spends a bit browsing more games by the people behind TiW and deviantart, though that last bit is very short-lived. Twitch rec. ID: 500071686 Date and Time: Sat Feb 1st 2014 Title: Prinny 2 Stream Pt. 3 - 2/1/14 Length: 05:21:19 Description: Also feat. 7 Days Summary: Mike tortures the chat by making a COSMOPOLITAN soundboard and going back to that awful thing with penguins in it. At least this time he cheats. After an hour or two of that, he looks at some youtube videos, some shitty game Bern sends him, he blazes through Time Warp Tickers, then he plays the 2spooky game 7 Days. During this, certain chat members draw the parallels between the game and the book House of Leaves. Once that's done, he enters deviantart magic hours for a bit before bringing it to an end. Category:Lists